With love, yours truly, a demoness
by triangleaznman
Summary: This fanfic IS NOT meant for the younger audience... please read with discretion and at your own risk. This is a one-shot fanfic. My perfect version got erased and i wont be fixing this 1! comment if you like it! XD -triangleaznman production


this is a TRIANGLEAZNMAN production

This fanfic uses a character from OH MY GODDESS and char is the property of Kōsuke Fujishima- the author if you don't know (HE IS A FUCKING GENIUS if you ask me!)

***WARNING HAS SEXUAL REFERANCES***

With love, yours truly, a demoness

*SNAP!* "_Ughh… what was that loud sound?",_ thought the man. The man took a moment to fully regain consciousness, only to find, his room smelling of sulfur and brimstone. Then he slowly noticed that his room was in disarray…well more than usual anyways. What struck out to him, immediately, were the black leather underwear and bra on his dresser! He slowly got up… and carefully edged towards the carelessly discarded undergarments. When he finally was in front if the undergarments, for a moment, he blankly looked at it. He felt an uneasy squirm at the pit of his stomach, it was something he should remember, but subconsciously did not want to recall what memories were linked to the owner of these specific undergarments. Even though the man felt it would be wiser to, as the proverb goes, "let sleeping dragons lie", his hormones won over his wisdom and told him to pick up the sexy lingerie on his dresser. When he picked up the lingerie he noticed it was not only moist and had a musky scent to it but, it had a small clean hole at the rear of the underwear. He now felt really worried about what he could have possibly done the night before. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that was there previously grew tenfold. The man contemplated the situation and his life up until now. This man is Kenny Jones, a college student of the age of sixteen; yet he lives in a dorm within a same sex school. A same sex school, that forbids women into the dorms, which if those standards were not upheld, were punishable by expulsion. He was the youngest student that has ever gotten accepted to this prestigious school, due to the fact he is a genius, and yet he felt he was going to be the youngest student to be kicked out of this school as well. He was going over his head and trying to recall, as quickly as his overly developed brain could think, what has occurred this past night so he can erase all evidence of the of the night before. That's when he noticed a little letter that was neatly tucked within the still moist lingerie in his hands. He franticly opened it, hoping it held the key to unlocking these sealed memories of the night prior. It held a message in fine and sleek penmanship "_With love, yours truly, a demon_". At that moment a flood of memories rushed into his mind. Two days ago, Saturday the fifteenth, he got drunk because his ex-girlfriend had dumped him for another man. He had spent the night drinking his broken heart away with some friends and in the end was piss-drunk. After hours of drinking he decided to go home. Within a block of his dorm, while he was crossing the streets, he got run over by a car. The drivers: ran over his body, opened the window, looked behind them to see that he was indeed dead within a pool of his blood, got scared, and sped away from the scene of his death. After that was when the interesting events occurred. As an intangible spirit, over his broken body, Kenny sobered up rather quickly. He sobered even more so when he noticed he wasn't alone. There she was a girl, no, a woman that was 5' 6" and had the easily noticeable horns, tail, and the bat-like wings. She was easily the most attractive woman he has ever seen. She had a slender frame of a swimmer, the face of a goddess, but what truly kept his eyes drawn were her D-cups. She was a demoness wrapped in only a leather bra and panties. But it dawned upon him that this was not a celebratory moment, the demoness had come to claim his soul. He tried to quickly come up of a plan to not only save his soul but also to somehow come back to life. He brain shifted to overdrive and noticed the demoness did not wear a wedding ring or anything like it of the sort. At that instant he knew what to do! He stated loudly while getting on one knee, "Will you marry me?" The demoness was shocked; this was not what she had been expecting when she had come to pick up this soul. She had expected denial, rage or some similar reaction and stood there dumbly for a moment until the information registered. Then she thought about her last husband that died millennia ago. Her husband was a demon general and her best friend since near the beginning of time, during the time when they were angels, up until he died to the hands of the Angels of Wrath. Thus this proposal had stuck a string in her long forgotten heart. Then she thought about Hild and how she would react... the demoness shivered at the thought. She felt she had to be VERY careful with this touchy subject and had to get on Hild-sama's good side again. All this happening within a few seconds of the proposal. She then stated, "I will young mortal, but are you sure you want to marry a Demoness herself?" Kenny quickly responded, "Of course, I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." Which the demoness responded with, "Then I accept your proposal. My name is Mara and as my dowry I'll watch over you while you live on Earth. Also we can meet up every weekend so we can engage in sessions of _marriage management._" So the demoness quickly integrated Kenny's soul back with his body and had it reform itself to the form prior the accident. Then dragged him back to his room for a daylong session of _marriage management_. Back in his room holding the card, Kenny smiles, remembering Lucifer's promise to Kenny. Kenny puts the lingerie in one of his cloth hampers and starts to leave for class. He is looking forward to his future and his holds the card close to him.

The cards that states, "_With love, yours truly, a demoness_".


End file.
